Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sheet manufacturing apparatus.
Related Art
There is a conventionally known method of manufacturing a defibrated material of waste paper in which waste paper is dry-defibrated with a pulp defibrator, the resulting defibrated material of waste paper is transferred to a sieve machine, the transferred defibrated material of waste paper is sieved through a screen provided to the sieve machine, and the sieved defibrated material of waste paper is transferred to the downstream side. In this method of manufacturing, when the defibrated material of waste paper is being transferred from the sieve machine to the downstream side, the defibrated material of waste paper has been transferred by an air flow that is generated by suction upward from the downstream side of the screen with a blower (for example, see Japanese laid-open patent publication No. 2013-147772).
However, a problem has emerged in that even with upward section with a blower from the downstream side of the screen, some of the sieved defibrated material of waste paper attaches to an inner wall surface of the downstream side of the screen in the sieve machine.